Grow Up
by niisacheez
Summary: Antara 14 dan 18, kedua angka itu terpaut lumayan jauh. Biarpun begitu, selama ini Kyouka tidak pernah merasa hal itu bisa menjadi masalah untuk perasaannya terhadap Atsushi, sampai Lucy mengatakan sesuatu padanya. /AtsuKyou/ Slight! Dazai x fem!Chuuya/
1. chapter 1

Salahkah kalau kitamenyukai orang yang jauh lebih tua dari kita?

**Grow Up**

**Pair: Nakajima Atsushi x Izumi Kyouka**

**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka n Harukawa35**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, dan kawan-kawan**

**Genre: Romance****, Hurt/Comfort**

**Happy Reading~**

Kalau salah, apa sebabnya? Tidak tertulis di undang-undang bahwa kita tidak boleh mencintai orang yang selisih umurnya lebih tua empat tahun dari kita.

Atau kira-kira itulah yang sedang Kyouka pikirkan sekarang.

Pasalnya Lucy mendatanginya saat ia sedang istirahat makan siang di kafe Uzumaki bersama Atsushi, kala makanan mereka sudah habis dan Atsushi ijin pergi ke toilet.

"Kamu," ujar Lucy, sambil menatap Kyouka sinis.

Kyouka menoleh, dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah sinisnya. Manik azurenya mendadak gelap seperti saat ia masih merupakan anggota Port Mafia.

Ia tidak pernah suka pada Lucy, mungkin benci bukan kata yang tepat, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dan tenang apabila Lucy ada di dekatnya ataupun Atsushi.

"Umurmu berapa, bocah?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" Kyouka mengalihkan pandangannya pada secangkir kopi susu yang manis dan menyeruputnya pelan

Lucy terlihat kesal, tapi ia kemudian berhasil mendapat kendali dirinya.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi dilihat dari tubuhmu yang kecil itu, kamu pasti tidak lebih dari empat atau lima belas tahun," terka Lucy. "Dan kamu tahu usianya?"

Sepertinya Lucy sedang menyinggung tentang Atsushi, membuat Kyouka kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Lucy, walaupun ia tidak ingin.

"Tahu pun tidak akan kuberitahu padamu." jawab Kyouka dingin.

"Sayang sekali aku sudah tahu jawabannya, bocah. Dia berusia delapan belas tahun. _Young adult_, dewasa awal, akhir masa remaja."

Kyouka meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian menatap Lucy. "Lalu?"

"Artinya kemungkinan kalian bisa bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih saat ini sangat rendah. Kamu masih di bawah umur dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu, dia tidak akan menganggapmu seorang wanita, melainkan adik." kata Lucy.

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Hanya karena kamu lebih tua dariku, kamu bisa menjadi pasangannya, begitu?"

"Setidaknya kemungkinannya tidak serendah dirimu yang hanya dipandang adik olehnya. Alih-alih mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita, ia hanya menjagamu sebagai saudara karena kamu masih terlalu kecil untuknya."

"Kecil? Seperti kamu tidak sama saja." ucap Kyouka dingin. Matanya melirik sengit Lucy.

Wajah Lucy memerah, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maksudmu apanya yang kecil? Dasar bocah mesum!"

"Tuh, kamu sendiri juga tidak ada bedanya denganku kan?" Kyouka meraih cangkirnya, menghabiskan isinya kemudian meletakkan sebuah koin lima ratus yen di meja dan meninggalkan kafe Uzumaki tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun lagi.

Dan disusul Atsushi yang baru selesai dari toilet lima menit kemudian.

(_)

Izumi Kyouka adalah pribadi yang pasif, namun sedikit agresif. Ia tidak jago merangkai kata-kata seperti anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta pada umumnya. Contohlah sewaktu ia masih di Port Mafia, ia melihat Higuchi Ichiyou yang sangat mengagumi Akutagawa, mati-matian berusaha mencari perhatiannya dan sering berandai-andai atau berdelusi.

Kyouka tidak bisa seperti itu. Semua emosinya seakan menghilang di saat Yasha Shirayuki menebas kedua orangtuanya. Setelah ia dibawa ke Port Mafia dan di bimbing dan di sayang oleh wanita bernama Ozaki Kouyou pun, matanya tetap gelap tanpa cahaya. Dan Kouyou menjaga mata itu agar tidak pernah terisi oleh cahaya kembali dan tetap gelap seperti bunga yang mekar dalam kegelapan, sendirian.

Yang membawanya keluar dari kegelapan itu adalah Atsushi sendiri. Kencan pertama mereka berkeliling kota masih terpatri dengan jelas dalam ingatan Kyouka. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Kyouka merasa dirinya sangat egois terhadap Atsushi kala itu, mengira bahwa saat-saat menyenangkan itu adalah akhir hidupnya sebelum ia menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi dan di eksekusi.

Kyouka duduk dengan manis di depan meja, sambil memegang secangkir teh yang dihidangkan Naomi yang sepertinya sangat gemas dengannya.

"Kyouka-chan, mau tambah tehnya?" tawar Naomi dengan senyuman.

"Iya, tolong." Kyouka menyerahkan cangkirnya.

Naomi dengan sigap mengisinya kembali dengan teh panas dari pot. Dan menuangkan susu di dalamnya.

"Ah, Kyouka-chan manis sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya punya adik sepertimu. Atsushi-san beruntung sekali."

Kyouka sedikit terkejut. Naomi bahkan berpikiran bahwa ia dan Atsushi seperti kakak beradik. Kenapa semua orang berpikiran begitu? Apa karena usiaku yang tanggung ini? Terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan usianya seperti yang dikatakan pelayan magang di lantai bawah itu?

"Naomi-san.." ucap Kyouka pelan. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Wah, jarang sekali. Ada apa, Kyouka-chan? Tanyakan saja. Akan kujawab semampuku!" Naomi terlihat bersemangat.

"Anu ... menurut Naomi-san, apa salah kalau menyukai orang yang lebih tua ... uh... dalam hal percintaan?"

Sejenak Naomi terdiam, dua detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya ampun, Kyouka-chan! Aku saja mencintai Nii-sama lebih dari sekadar kakak! Jadi apa salahnya mencintai orang yang lebih tua?" Naomi membeberkan pendapatnya. "Ada apa? Ada apa? Kyouka-chan sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua?"

Kyouka dapat merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas saat Naomi blak-blakan menyebut kata "jatuh cinta".

"Ti ... Tidak juga." Kyouka mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tangan mungilnya terlihat sedikit gemetar saat memegang cangkir berisi teh panas, sangat kontras dengan kebiasaannya yang memegang pisau dengan mantap tanpa ragu.

"Yah, kalau Kyouka-chan tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." Naomi lekas memahami. "Tapi kalau kamu butuh bantuan, aku ada di sini, oke?"

Setelah tersenyum sekali lagi pada Kyouka, Naomi pun segera berlalu.

Setelah kepergian gadis berseragam sailor itu, Kyouka semakin merenungkan pernyataan yang diberikannya.

(_)

"Tadaima." Atsushi melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Okaerinasai." balas Kyouka.

"Maaf hari ini aku telat pulang, Kyouka-chan." Atsushi menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan. "Dazai-san selalu menggoda wanita saat bekerja tadi, membuat pekerjaan berjalan lebih lama dari seharusnya. Kunikida-san marah sekali padanya."

"Begitu ..." tanggap Kyouka.

"Kalau Kyouka-chan bagaimana, hari ini?" Atsushi bertanya balik.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku menghabiskan sisa jam kerja di kantor setelah permintaan kerja untukku selesai dengan minum teh kemudian pulang."

"Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat, kenapa juga saat di kafe pada jam istirahat makan siang tadi kamu pergi begitu saja? Tidak menungguku?"

Yang dimaksud Atsushi mungkin adalah saat Kyouka meninggalkannya di toilet kafe saat Kyouka sudah muak dengan omongan Lucy.

"Ah, itu ..." Kyouka bingung ingin menjawab apa. "..aku hanya teringat kalau ... pekerjaanku di atas masih ada."

"Begitu. Padahal setidaknya kamu bisa menungguku dulu untuk pergi ke atas sana. Saat aku berpamitan dengan Montgomery-san tadi, sikapnya benar-benar dingin."

Kyouka menangkap nama yang tidak begitu ingin didengarnya, keluar dari mulut Atsushi.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia menanyakan Kyouka-chan itu apa untukku."

Manik _sapphire _Kyouka membulat. Ia kaget.

"La-Lalu, kamu menjawab apa?"

"Eh? Sudah tentu kujawab Kyouka-chan adalah orang yang sangat kusayang seperti saudara sendiri."

Dua kata terakhir mampu meruntuhkan sisa harapan Kyouka yang hanya dianggap adik oleh Atsushi.

Seharusnya ia tahu ...

...Atsushi tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita..

Seperti kata Lucy, ia hanya memandangnya sebagai ...

"..maksudmu ... sebagai seorang adik?" tanya Kyouka gemetar.

"Nah iya, seperti itu." ujar Atsushi sambil tersenyum.

Hancur sudah.

"Kyouka-chan?" Atsushi merasa aneh karena Kyouka tidak kunjung membalas ucapannya. Dan melihat gadis itu sedikit gemetar. "Kenapa?"

Menguatkan dirinya, Kyouka balas menatap Atsushi dengan matanya yang ia kira sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." balas Kyouka. "Ah, aku kira aku harus keluar sebentar."

"Hm? Tidak masalah, asal jangan lama-lama ya. Memangnya mau kema-"

Kyouka sudah berlari kencang ke luar sebelum Atsushi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Air mata membendung, kemudian mengalir pelan. Ia berlari hingga sampai di dermaga tempat Moby Dick jatuh.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Walau ia tidak mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung, hatinya sakit.

Kyouka menundukkan kepalanya,menangis di ujung dermaga. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti walaupun ia mengusapnya berulang kali. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Atsushi. Bukan, bukan perasaan seorang adik terhadap kakaknya, melainkan perasaan tulus seorang gadis pada laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Biarlah hanya bulan dan air di hadapannya yang bersaksi atas patah hatinya malam ini. Biarlah ia sendiri di sini malam ini. Ia tidak sanggup pulang untuk menatap wajah cerah Atsushi yang sudah secara tidak langsung menyakitinya, walaupun Kyouka tahu dia tidak salah.

"Hiks hiks ... huee.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, hari itu,seumur hidupnya, Kyouka menangis untuk seorang laki-laki selain ayahnya.

**_~The End, atau To be Continued?~_**

**Holaa Minna-san! Akhirnya Nii sempat menulis fanfic AtsuKyou ini. Sedih deh, mereka sering dikatai pedophilia, padahal secara umur cuma beda empat tahun, persis kayak OkiKagu Gintama.**

**Niatnya pengen fanfic ini lanjut sih, tapi menurut reader gimana? Plotnya sudah ada kepikiran, mungkin bisa mengembang jadi sekitar 4-5 chapter.**

**Yah, pokoknya nantikan saja ya XD Jaa nee**


	2. chapter 2

"Kunikida-san!!" Atsushi berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia habis lari dari kamarnya menuju kantor Agensi Detektif secepat yang ia bisa. Beruntungnya dia Kunikida sudah ada di sana.

"Ada apa, Atsushi? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Kalau Dazai bikin ulah lagi, jitak saja kepalanya." ujar Kunikida sadis.

"Kyo-Kyouka-chan menghilang!"

**Grow Up**

**Pair: Nakajima Atsushi x Izumi Kyouka (mungkin bakal ada beberapa pair lain yang nyelip, terutama Soukoku)**

**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka n Harukawa35**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, dan kawan-kawan**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 2**

"Sebentar, apa maksudnya hilang?" Kunikida mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan Atsushi.

"Hilang, Kunikida-san, hilaaangg!" ulang Atsushi lagi.

"Nada bicaramu jangan seperti cewek yang kehilangan jerawat setelah mencoba pelembab baru gitu dong! Iya, aku tahu hilang. Tapi apanya yang hilang?"

"Kyouka-chan sendiri!"

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ramai." Yosano Akiko memasuki ruangan, kemudian menguap.

"Yosano-sensei, Kyouka-chan menghilang!"

Dua puluh menit kemudian, seluruh anggota dan staf dari Agensi Detektif sudah berkumpul dan berusaha menenangkan Atsushi yang panik.

"Jangan terlalu panik begitu. Coba ceritakan dulu, Atsushi-kun." ujar Dazai.

"Ah, jadi begini. Semalam sepulangnya aku dari kerjaan, Kyouka-chan menyambutku di kamar seperti biasa. Setelah itu kami bercakap-cakap ringan dan tiba-tiba saja dia minta izin keluar. Kukira dia hanya ingin pergi ke minimarket atau apa, jadi aku membiarkannya sendiri. Tapi setelah itu, aku diserang rasa kantuk yang berat mungkin karena beban pekerjaan kemarin, jadi aku langsung tertidur pulas. Bangun-bangun, aku menyadari bahwa Kyouka-chan sudah tidak ada, tidak, atau tepatnya ia tidak kembali dari semalam."

Seluruhnya mendengarkan cerita Atsushi dengan saksama.

"Atsushi-kun, kamu ingat apa yang kamu katakan padanya tepat sebelum Kyouka-chan izin keluar?"

"Eh? Apa ya? Kalau tidak salah aku mengatakan bahwa aku menganggapnya saudara yang sangat kusayang, seperti adik sendiri."

Sepertinya dari _statement _Atsushi barusan saja, ada beberapa orang yang langsung mengerti apa masalahnya, termasuk Dazai.

"Atsushi-kun, itu artinya kamu yang tidak peka."

"Hah?"

"Ohh, jadi masalah tentang itu toh." Naomi manggut-manggut. "Ya ampun, tidak kusangka Kyouka-chan sampai kabur begitu."

"Kyouka-chan kabur? Naomi-san, kamu tahu sesuatu?!"

Pandangan Atsushi beralih pada Naomi.

"Ah ya, kemarin Kyouka-chan terlihat galau, dan juga menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Dan aku memberinya sedikit pendapatku lalu mengatakan padanya kalau aku bisa membantunya kalau ia ingin."

"Galau? Soal apa? Padahal kemarin-kemarinnya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kami bahkan mengobrol seperti biasa semalam."

"Kyouka akhirnya dalam masa-masa sulit ya. Aku paham perasaannya." Yosano mengangguk singkat. "Tapi kalau soal posisi Kyouka, seharusnya kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Atsushi. Kamu tinggal minta tolong Rampo-san saja kan."

Sebuah lampu menyala dalam kepala Atsushi. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak kepikiran sebelumnya?

"Rampo-san! Tolong beritahu aku lokasi Kyouka-chan sekarang!" Atsushi beralih ke Rampo, yang sedang memakan manjuunya.

"Ehh? Aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi dalam situasi seperti yang kudengar tadi, gadis itu tidak akan mau kembali kalau kamu yang menjemputnya, Atsushi-kun. Dia yang sekarang, akan berlari menjauh darimu begitu kamu menampakkan diri di hadapannya." Rampo memaparkan situasinya.

"Ke-Kenapa? Tidak mungkin Kyouka-chan akan menghindariku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Atsushi-kun?" sahut Dazai.

"Ka-Karena ... kami kan sangat dekat. Dia bahkan selalu menempel padaku. Kami selalu bersama, tidak mungkin dia akan ..."

"Menghindar? Naif sekali pemikiranmu, Atsushi-kun." ujar Dazai lagi. "Pemikiran perempuan tidak sesederhana laki-laki. Karena mereka berpikir menggunakan perasaan, tidak dengan logika seperti laki-laki."

Atsushi terdiam. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Kyouka tidak akan pernah pergi darinya kecuali ada tugas penting yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Jadi ... apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Atsushi putus asa."Kalau Kyouka-chan saja seperti perkataan Rampo-san dan Dazai-san barusan, tidak mau menemuiku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Para anggota dan staf Agensi Detektif saling berpandangan satu sama lain, akhirnya Dazai memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

"Pertama, Atsushi-kun. Cari tahulah apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan. Dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri apa yang kamu mengerti soal Kyouka-chan."

"Apa ... yang sebenarnya kuinginkan? Itu sudah jelas kan. Aku ingin membuat Kyouka-chan kembali."

"Alasannya?"

"Eh?"

"Alasan kenapa kamu ingin Kyouka-chan kembali. Sewaktu perseteruan dengan Guild, kamu juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya, tidak rela kalau ia menjadi korban. Tapi itu semua karena apa? Untuk apa? Hanya sekadar rasa kasihan?"

Kali ini Atsushi benar-benar terdiam.

Benar. Selama ini ia menyelamatkan Kyouka dari kegelapan, tapi untuk apa? Karena tatapannya perlu dikasihani? Matanya yang gelap tanpa cahaya pada saat itu, memegang telepon genggam yang memanggil Yasha Shirayuki yang menebasnya tanpa ampun. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya tanpa emosi, seperti mesin pembunuh.

"Aku menyelamatkannya, aku mengkhawatirkannya ..."

Sewaktu mata Kyouka perlahan-lahan mulai terisi dengan cahaya saat kencan bersamanya, ia merasa lega. Juga sedikit senang, ia rasa.

"..itu semua karena..."

Kyouka mengatakan bahwa dengan bersamanya ia tidak ragu. Kyouka mempercayainya, lebih dari siapapun.

"...aku menganggapnya berarti untukku."

Senyumannya yang hanya ditampakkan pada Atsushi setelah ia berhasil kembali dengan selamat dari tabrakan pesawat dengan Moby Dick, senyumnya saat menyambut Atsushi setelah mengalahkan Shibusawa, senyumannya saat memakan crepe yang dibelikan Atsushi untuknya ...

Semua itu ...

"Ia berarti bagiku."

"...sebagai?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu mau bilang kalau dia berarti untukmu sebagai seorang adik kan?"

"..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau pihak yang kamu maksud tidak berpikir demikian?"

"...bagaimana kalau Kyouka-chan yang justru tidak menganggapmu hanya sekadar seorang kakak?"

(_)

Kyouka membuka matanya. Ia tidak begitu ingat rincian kejadian semalam. Yang ia ingat hanya ia yang menangis berlarut-larut di dermaga dengan sinar bulan yang menemaninya.

Ia kaget saat menemukan dirinya tidur di sofa yang lumayan mewah. Di tempat yang sepertinya sangat dikenalinya.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Kamu .." ucap Kyouka, kaget.

"Ah, aku diminta Ane-san untuk menjagamu. Daerah di sekitar sini sedang tidak aman dengan adanya pemilik kemampuan misterius. Bawahannya sedang melakukan penyelidikan."

Orang itu, salah satu eksekutif Port Mafia, Nakahara Chuuya.

"Dan kenapa anggota Agensi Detektif termuda sepertimu bisa berkeliaran malam-malam? Bukankah kamu punya bodyguard? Si manusia harimau itu?"

Mendengar ciri-ciri Atsushi disebut, tubuh Kyouka menegang. Mendadak ia teringat dengan tangisannya semalam. Sialnya, ternyata ia masih cukup sedih untuk mengingat hal itu, sehingga tidak sadar air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Oi, oi, kenapa mendadak menangis begitu?" Chuuya kaget.

Tapi Kyouka tidak menjawab. Lagipula ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya maupun Port Mafia juga Agensi Detektif. Ini hanya masalah pribadinya.

Sejujurnya Kyouka sendiri membenci fakta baru bahwa ia masih sangat rapuh soal perasaan antar manusia, benci dengan kenyataan bahwa ia yang sudah membunuh 35 orang bisa menangis dengan begitu mudahnya oleh perkataan yang mungkin dianggap pelontarnya adalah hal sepele.

Tapi tidak bisa. Hati kecilnya tidak bisa menghindar atau menutup-nutupi rasa sedih itu. Terlebih ini pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi setidaknya hapuslah air matamu." Chuuya melempar sekotak kecil tisu. "Kalau Ane-san masuk dan melihatmu menangis, ia bisa membunuhku."

Kyouka perlahan menarik secarik tisu, mengusap air matanya, berusaha menghentikannya secara paksa, setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Saat itu pula, pintu kamar terbuka. Ozaki Kouyou masuk, raut wajahnya cemas.

"Kyouka! Ya ampun, matamu merah, kamu menangis lagi? Chuuya, apa yang sudah kamu perbuat?!" Kouyou menatap Chuuya dengan pandangan mengancam.

Chuuya menggeleng kuat. "Bukan aku, Ane-san! Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis sendiri saat baru sadar. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, sumpah!"

Kouyou menatap sengit, kemudian menghela napas. Ia mempercayai Chuuya.

"Ada apa, Kyouka? Semalam bawahanku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di dermaga. Sedang apa kamu sendirian di sana? Apa Agensi Detektif itu yang mengirimmu kesana? Kalau iya, aku tidak bisa maafkan." Kouyou mengeratkan pegangan pada pangkal payungnya.

Kyouka menggeleng lemah. Bukan Agensi Detektif yang menyuruhnya kesana, melainkan ia kesana atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencegahmu untuk kembali ke Agensi Detektif itu, kalau kamu mau, Kyouka." Kouyou menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Aku bisa membujuk Mori-san untuk memasukkanmu kembali ke Port Mafia. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kamu bisa menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhnya di sini. Agensi Detektif seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Kyouka meremas yukatanya, kemudian menggeleng. Ia tidak mau kembali pada hari-harinya di Port Mafia, dimana ia selalu mendapat tugas untuk membunuh orang yang sedikit demi sedikit juga membunuh hatinya.

Kouyou menghela napas lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu lagi. Setidaknya tinggallah di sini sampai keadaan lebih aman. Di luar sedang berkeliaran pengguna kemampuan misterius, dia berbahaya. Aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku. Selamat beristirahat, Kyouka. Chuuya, kamu tetap di sampingnya. Jaga dia." Kouyou pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eh? Gadis seperti ini akan baik-baik saja kok kalau sendirian. Dia juga punya kemampuan khusus kan?"

Kyouka setuju pada penyataan Chuuya. Dia tidak butuh dilindungi, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Terlebih dia ingin sendiri.

"Tidak boleh. Tidakkah kamu tahu betapa berbahayanya orang itu? Informasi yang kita miliki tentangnya sangat sedikit. Kita bahkan tidak tahu kemampuannya apa. Dengan info seminim itu menjadikannya tidak diketahui dan menjadi ancaman. Tetap di tempatmu, Chuuya. Aku akan mengabarimu kalau situasinya sudah lebih aman dan Kyouka sudah bisa kembali ke tempatnya." Kali ini Kouyou benar-benar pergi.

"Yang benar saja." Chuuya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak tertutup topi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Kyouka tiba-tiba. "Tidak apa kalau kamu mau pergi meninggalkanku."

"Yah, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi Ane-san yang mengeluarkan perintah seperti itu, apalagi sambil marah. Tidak mungkin untuk kubantah." Chuuya pun duduk di sofa lain.

Keheningan tinggal untuk waktu yang lama, sampai sebuah suara aneh menggema dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa itu?!" Chuuya bangkit, menatap sekelilingnya. Kyouka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Suara itu, entah datang dari mana, semakin detik semakin kencang. Dan sampai akhirnya keduanya tahu bahwa suara itu datang dari pipa bawah tanah yang ujungnya berakhir di ruangan yang mereka tempati.

_Braaakkk!!_

Sebuah sosok berjubah hitam, melompat keluar dari lubang pipa. Berdiri di sana, dan sebelum Chuuya maupun Kyouka sempat bereaksi, sosok itu sudah mengarahkan kedua telunjuknya pada mereka. Dan dalam sekejap saja, sosok itu membisikkan kata "_Switch_", sebuah cahaya terang melesat keluar dari kedua telunjuknya, menghantam Chuuya dan Kyouka sekaligus.

"Selamat menikmati tubuh baru kalian." Sosok itu menyeringai, kemudian kembali ke dalam pipa.

Kyouka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak sakit. Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh?

Kemudian Kyouka menatap tangannya, entah kenapa lebih besar dari sebelumnya? Lalu ia juga menatap tubuhnya. Yang tadinya rata sekarang berisi. Buru-buru Kyouka mencari cermin dalam ruangan itu, dan menemukan cermin berukuran satu badan di sudut ruangan. Di sana Kyouka memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyouka bahwa yang didapatinya bukanlah ia yang dulu, melainkan seorang gadis dewasa yang cantik berambut panjang, umurnya mungkin sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun, dengan bulu mata lentik, tubuh kurus, dan kaki yang jenjang.

Kyouka memegang pipinya kemudian mencubitnya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dan kenyataannya, tidak. Sosok gadis cantik yang dilihatnya di cermin saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Eeh?!"

**_~To be continued~_**

**_Yaa yaa, ternyata Nii menyukai fanfic ini lebih dari yang Nii kira, jadi Nii bisa menulisnya lebih cepat dan semangat. Andai saja fanfic-fanfic lainnya juga bisa begini, hiks.._**

**_Oke, balik ke plotnya! Jadi disini inti dari fanfic Grow Up, dimana Kyouka berubah menjadi dirinya yang lebih dewasa, seumuran atau mungkin dibawah Atsushi satu tahun. Jadi seharusnya nggak ada masalah kalau mau ngeceng kan ya, hehehe.. /plak_**

**_Yosh, itu aja. Nantikan chapter berikutnya yaa XDD_**


	3. chapter 3

Kyouka masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chuuya yang juga terkena efeknya barusan sedang memeriksa tubuhnya.

"EHHHH?!"

Terdengar jeritan seorang gadis. Tepatnya, jeritan Chuuya yang sekaran berubah menjadi perempuan. Dia juga sedang memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya yang kini benar-benar menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Dan saat ia mengecek miliknya yang seharusnya ada di antara kakinya ternyata ikut lenyap..

"Tolong katakan ini cuma mimpi!!" pekiknya keras dengan suara tinggi nan cempreng. Khas seorang anak perempuan.

**_Grow Up_**

**Pair: Nakajima Atsushi x Izumi Kyouka (slight! Dazai x Fem!Chuuya)**

**D****isclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka n Harukawa35**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, dan kawan-kawan**

**Genre: Romance**

**Happy Reading~**

**_Chapter_ _3_**

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Kouyou dan bawahannya menobos masuk kemudian kaget melihat sosok Kyouka dan Chuuya yang baru. "Kyouka? Chuuya? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?!"

"Ane-san, baru saja sosok berkemampuan misterius itu menyerang kami. Ia datang dan pergi lewat pipa bawah tanah." lapor Chuuya.

"Semuanya segera periksa semua jalur pipa bawah tanah! Jangan lewatkan satu rute pun!" Kouyou memerintahkan semua bawahannya. Mereka langsung menurut dan pergi.

Kouyou menatap Kyouka, yang sekarang benar-benar menjadi gadis cantik dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi, kaki yang jenjang, wajah tirus dan menawan. Juga Chuuya yang sekarang menjadi seorang perempuan, tepatnya perempuan cantik dengan badan yang luar biasa langsing dan ukuran payudaranya yang besar, kontras dengan pinggangnya yang kecil. Bibir dan pipinya juga merah walaupun tidak mengenakan riasan apapun.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi kalian berdua terlihat lebih baik dan cocok dengan sosok ini." Kouyou diam-diam terpesona dengan perubahan kedua anak didiknya itu.

"Ane-san! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" protes Chuuya. "Kita harus temukan tuman sial itu dan menghabisinya!"

"Aku ragu akan semudah itu, Chuuya."

"Kalau hanya kemampuan seperti ini seharusnya bisa dinetralkan dengan kemampuannya, bukan?" Kyouka menyinggung Dazai, membuat Chuuya dan Kouyou menoleh padanya.

"Aaahh! Benar juga. Akhirnya makarel itu bisa berguna juga saat ini. Baiklah, ayo kita ke Agensi Detektif sekarang!" sambar Chuuya.

"Tapi-!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau dengan tubuh perempuan seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan benar!"

"Padahal cocok untukmu lho, Chuuya." komentar Kouyou.

(_)

Agensi Detektif.

Atsushi mondar-mandir, galau. Hari ini dimana ia seharusnya bekerja seperti biasa, namun Kyouka-nya menghilang entah kemana.

"Tolong berikan aku pekerjaan apa saja untuk melupakan sejenak kegalauan ini!" mohon Atsushi.

"Tidak bisa, Atsushi-kun. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, sementara seluruh pekerjaanmu hari ini akan ditalangi oleh Kunikida-kun." ujar Dazai seenaknya.

"Lagipula tidak perlu segalau itu soal bertemu Kyouka-chan, Atsushi-kun. Menurut deduksiku, lima sampai tujuh menit lagi dia akan datang dengan sendirinya ke kantor lewat pintu depan. Juga sepertinya akan datang bersama dengan seseorang."

"Hah?" Atsushi malah bingung.

"Eh? Kyouka-chan akan pulang?" sahut Yosano. "Lima menit lagi? Cepat sekali."

"Nah, Atsushi-kun. Lebih baik kamu menunggu tepat di depan pintu itu. Lalu tepat saat Kyouka-chan masuk, langsung peluklah dia dengan penuh perasaan." Dazai memberi instruksi.

Atsushi mengangguk. Ia bersiap di depan pintu kantor, menanti tidak sabar.

Namun malangnya nasib manusia harimau itu, yang datang pertama bukanlah Kyouka-channya, melainkan sesosok mungil yang langsung menendang pintu kantor sehingga lepas dari engselnya dan sukses menubruk muka Atsushi, membuatnya langsung ambruk ke lantai.

"Mana Dazai?!" ujar sosok itu. Suaranya tinggi, suara seorang gadis.

"Dazai-san, sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang mencarimu tuh."

"Apa? Gadis?!" Dazai menyahut bersemangat, kemudian langsung melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berlutut di hadapan gadis mungil itu, meraih tangan kecilnya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Wahai gadis cantik nan jelita, tanganmu yang mungil dan terlihat rapuh bagaikan bunga lily. Ada perlu apa mencari saya yang tampan nan rupawan ini?"

_PLAAAKKK!!!_

Gadis itu langsung menampar Dazai hingga membentur tembok.

"A-Apa yang kamu katakan?! Dasar _cassanova_!" pekik gadis itu dengan muka merah.

"Eh?" Dazai kemudian mengamati gadis itu dengan cermat. Kulit putih, badan mungil, rambut yang berwarna oranye seperti langit senja, dan manik mata sebiru samudra. "CHUUYA?!"

Dan Dazai pun syok.

"Ke-Ke-Kenapa..?" Oke, kini Dazai yang jenius pun langsung _speechless _melihat penampilan Chuuya yang baru.

Rahang wajah yang tidak sekeras sebelumnya, wajah kecil yang terlihat sebal namun imut dan manis, bibir merah yang menggoda, serta payudara yang besar untuk ukuran gadis sekecil dia.

"Ahh.. seseorang mengubahku menjadi perempuan beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi sekarang, aku ingin kamu untuk mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula."

"Eh? Tadi aku juga sudah menyentuhmu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, lho?" Dazai memiringkan kepala, heran.

Chuuya mengerjap, kaget. Benar juga. Barusan Dazai menyentuh bahkan mengecup tangannya, tapi ia masih berwujud perempuan.

"Mungkin karena aku memakai sarung tangan? Coba lagi, Dazai!" Chuuya melepas sarung tangan hitamnya, kemudian memegang tangan Dazai. Kulit bertemu kulit. Tapi tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kok begini sih?!" Chuuya makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Jari-jemari kurus dan lentiknya menggenggam jari Dazai yang jauh lebih besar.

"Aduuuh, Chuuya. Kalau kamu menggenggamku sekuat itu, aku jadi berdebar lho." Dazai iseng menggoda.

Muka Chuuya memerah.

"Ja-Jangan salah paham, makarel bodoh!" Chuuya buru-buru melepas tangannya.

"Aiih? Sudahan nih?" Dazai mendesah kecewa. "Tidak mau coba meluk? Mungkin bakal manjur." Dazai merentangkan tangannya.

"Nggak!!" pekik Chuuya. Entah kenapa suaranya benar-benar terdengar imut.

Abaikan Dazai dan Chuuya yang sekarang ribut, sesosok gadis lain dengan rambut ungu kehitaman diikat dua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu terlihat anggun dengan matanya yang tajam berwarna _sapphire_.

"Kyo-KYOUKA-CHAN?!" teriak Atsushi kaget.

Itu Kyouka-nya. Kyouka yang dari pagi ia cari. Buru-buru Atsushi menghampirinya.

"Kyouka-chan, kamu dari mana saja? Aku cemas sekali." Atsushi sebenarnya ingin memeluk, namun karena sosok Kyouka yang sekarang seperti gadis seumurannya, ia jadi sedikit ragu dan tidak enak, akhirnya hanya menyentuh pundaknya saja.

Kyouka yang sekarang hanya berbeda tinggi kurang dari sepuluh senti darinya. Kalau ia mengira-ngira lagi, mungkin sosok Kyouka di hadapannya ini berumur sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun. Sepantaran dengannya.

"Apa ... yang terjadi denganmu, Kyouka-chan?"

Bohong kalau Atsushi mengatakan ia tidak terpukau atau terpesona dengan penampilan Kyouka sekarang. Sosok _bishoujo _ideal dengan aura kecantikan yang menguar. Bulu matanya lentik dan tubuhnya yang lebih berbentuk dibanding sebelumnya. Gadis cantik Jepang seperti Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Kyouka-chan!" pekik Naomi kaget. "Kamu cantik sekali!" Gadis itu terpana. Yosano di sebelahnya juga terpukau.

"Aa.." Kyouka mencoba menjelaskan, namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Atsushi. "Aku dan eksekutif Port Mafia itu diserang oleh pengguna kemampuan misterius, baru saja."

"Diserang?"

"Kemampuan orang itu mungkin mengganti atau menukar wujud seseorang. Ia menukar wujud laki-lakiku menjadi seorang gadis, dan menukar wujud gadis itu menjadi lebih dewasa." sahut Chuuya.

Semuanya berusaha mencerna perkataan Chuuya.

"Tapi yang kuherankan, kenapa kemampuan ini tidak bisa dinetralkan dengan kemampuan penetral Dazai?"

"Rampo-san, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Dazai yang masih tepar di sisi ruangan setelah diacak-acak oleh Chuuya barusan.

"Hmm ... mungkin sama seperti yang pernah dialami _Shachou_ dan bos Port Mafia itu? Titik dari kemampuannya tidak menempel di kulit. Jadi kalau ingin menetralkannya, seharusnya mencari pemilik kemampuan itu." ujar Rampo kemudian mengunyah _maibou-_nya.

"Ah! Jadi begitu! Kalau begitu aku akan mencari si sialan yang sudah mengubahku ini!"

Chuuya hendak pergi, tapi Dazai menahannya.

"Tunggu, Chuuya. Jangan kamu kejar, tapi pancing saja. Bagaimana? Penjahat jenius itu, kalau dikejar justru tidak akan dapat." saran Dazai.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Ufu, serahkan padaku. Tapi aku punya satu syarat untukmu, Chuuya."

"Haah?" Chuuya mulai merasa tidak enak. "Syarat apa?"

Dazai tersenyum lebar. "Tinggal di kamarku selama seminggu dan rawatlah aku seperti suamimu sendiri. Memasak untukku, lalu menungguku pulang kerja di depan pintu sambil mengenakan celemek dan mengatakan ini setiap hari. "_O__kaerinasai, anata_", lalu "mau makan dulu, mandi dulu, atau mau a-k-u?""

Dan sebuah bogeman mentah pun mendarat di perut Dazai.

(_)

Setelah itu, kabarnya Chuuya dengan berat hati menyetujui persyaratan Dazai. Sementara itu Kyouka dewasa sedang dikelilingi oleh para anggota dan staf Agensi Detektif.

"Kyouka-chan yang dulu memang manis, tapi yang sekarang juga tidak kalah manis dan cantik! Aku punya banyak baju yang cocok untukmu!" ujar Naomi bersemangat.

"Kyouka-chan kalau memakai yukata dengan tubuh seperti ini terlihat sangat dewasa dan anggun ya? Bagaimana kalau roknya kita pendekkan sedikit untuk sehari-hari?"

"Aahh! Setuju! Lalu kita pakaikan _stocking _atau _knee-up socks _hitam setelahnya!"

"Kyouka-chan! Aku akan mengambil bajunya sebentar!"

Setelah itu Naomi kembali dengan membawa beberapajenis baju dan pakaian lainnya. Mereka melakukan _mix and match _sendiri berdasarkan saran satu sama lain dan menyuruh Kyouka untuk berganti baju dengan yang sudah mereka pilihkan.

Kerumunan di sekeliling Kyouka sangat padat, sulit untuk Atsushi agar bisa ikut di dalamnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja.

"KYAAAA!!"

Terdengar pekikan kagum setelah Kyouka selesai berganti pakaian. Para perempuan kemudian memoleskan _make up _tipis pada Kyouka dan selesai.

"Atsushi-kun! Atsushi-kun! Coba lihat!"

Atsushi menoleh, penasaran. Kyouka didorong pelan dari dalam kerumunan ke luar. Dan Atsushi benar-benar _speechless _dibuatnya.

Atasan yukata putih dengan motif kelopak bunga di ujungnya, rok lipit berwarna merah yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Obi yang dikenakannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut _knee-up socks_ hitam. Wajahnya bersinar dan bibirnya berwarna ceri dan mengilap.

"A ... ah..."

"Oho? Atsushi sampai diam seribu bahasa gitu." goda Naomi.

"Ah, ... cocok untukmu, Kyouka-chan."

Kyouka menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. Diam-diam merasa sangat senang.

"Oh? Suasananya bagus begini. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian libur dan pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Yosano.

"Eh? Tapi kan-"

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tidak apa-apa kalau mau libur sehari. Pekerjaan bagianmu nanti bisa diselesaikan Kunikida. Selain itu..." Rampo mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"..kalian berdua butuh waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal kan?"

**_~To Be Continued~_**

**_Chuuya versi cewek! Meski tubuhnya kecil tapi berisi, Dazai pasti senang UwU /plak_**

**_Kyouka juga, didandani dengan gaya bishoujo ala Jepang gitu. Kaki jenjang, pasti cocoknya pakai knee-up socks dong X3_**

**_Ah halo~ sekedar info, fanfic ini juga Nii publish di wattpad. Di sana tiap chapternya akan ada ilustrasi buatan Nii sendiri untuk fanfic ini~ Kalau mau lihat silakan mampir ke wattpad Nii ya X3_**

**_Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya~_**


	4. chapter 4

"Kyouka-chan?"

"Mm?" sahut Kyouka.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi tapi ... kamu cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu, Kyouka-chan."

"...begitu ..."

"Serius. Sewaktu pertama kali melihatmu, aku sempat berdebar lho."

_Deg!_ Wajah Kyouka memerah.

_"Jus__tru kamu yang sekarang membuatku berdebar tahu ...bodoh__."_

**_Grow Up_**

**Pair: Nakajima Atsushi x Izumi Kyouka**

**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka n Harukawa35**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, dan kawan-kawan**

**Genre: Romance**

**Happy Reading**~

**_Chapter 4_**

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di pinggir jalan. Kyouka hanya diam. Ia belum melupakan kalimat yang Atsushi lontarkan semalam. Bahwa ia hanya mengaggapnya adik.

Suasananya benar-benar canggung. Kyouka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebaliknya Atsushi bingung mencari bahan pembicaraan. Beberapa orang mengedarkan pamflet dan brosur berisi promosi menu baru atau iklan.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang dalam jam kerja, ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Uuhh.." Beberapa kali Kyouka terantuk bahu orang-orang yang lewat. Di tempat ramai seperti ini, susah untuk berjalan seperti biasa. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali hampir terpisah dari Atsushi.

"Sini, Kyouka-chan."

Atsushi menggandeng tangan Kyouka, agar tidak terpisah. Bahkan tangan Kyouka yang sekarang lebih besar ketimbang sebelumnya tetap kalah besar dengan tangan Atsushi yang berbalut sarung tangan _fingerless _hitam.

Keduanya bergandengan melewati kerumunan orang.

"Maaf ya, malah membawamu ke tempat ramai seperti ini."

"Tidak ... aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kyouka menarik secarik kecil baju Atsushi, membuatnya memperhatikan dirinya. "Asal bersamamu, aku tidak masalah ... mau dimana saja."

Ah sial. Atsushi baru saja merasa bahwa Kyouka benar-benar manis dan cantik. Dengan tampang dewasa namun mengatakan hal semanis itu, apa dia ingin membuat Atsushi diabetes?

"Y-Yah, kalau begitu, Kyouka-chan mau coba _pancake _yang dijual di toko _dessert _di dekat sini? Aku dengar ada menu baru."

Kyouka tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk. Makanan manis juga selalu dapat mencairkan _mood _gadis manapun. Keduanya kembali bergandengan menuju toko yang dimaksud.

"_Mix berry pancake _satu, _strawberry parfait _satu, dan _milk tea_." pesan Kyouka.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku _choco banana pancake _dan kopi saja."

Pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka kemudian pergi. Ada beberapa waktu sebelum pesanan mereka tiba.

Suasana kafe ini cukup nyaman, terlebih untuk muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan. Pasangan-pasangan yang sedang mesra mengobrol akrab satu sama lain.

"Ah! Malam ini ternyata ada festival di kuil!" Atsushi masih melihat-lihat kumpulan pamflet yang didapatnya dari pusat perbelajaan tadi. "Kyouka-chan mau pergi?"

Atsushi memperlihatkan brosur berisi pengumuman festival. "Sepertinya akan ada kembang api juga."

"Kembang api?" Wajah Kyouka terlihat tertarik. Ia menarik brosur itu, memperhatikan gambar kembang api di sana. Manik _sapphire_-nya terlihat berkilauan.

"Kalau Kyouka-chan mau, ayo kita pergi malam ini."

"Eh?" Wajah Kyouka memerah. Ini bukannya ajakan kencan? "Se-Serius?"

"Tentu saja!" Atsushi mengangguk. "Kita pergi bersama-sama yang lain juga!"

_DAAANGG!_ Kyouka merasa kepalanya tertimpah batu besar. Betapa naifnya dirinya, sudah berharap kalau Atsushi akan mengajaknya kencan berdua saja.

"A-Ah, boleh ..."

Kyouka merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia untuk sesaat.

_"Ah, naifnya diriku. Meskipun tubuhku menjadi lebih dewasa, di matanya tetap saja aku adalah anak kecil ya..."_

Sial. Air matanya yang ia tahan dari tadi pagi, bekas air mata semalam mulai mengalir keluar. Ia buru-buru mengusapnya secara kasar.

"A-Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Kyouka membasuh wajahnya di toilet. _Make up _tipis yang dipakaikan oleh Yosano dan Naomi tadi luntur karena air, bersamaan dengan air matanya. Mati-matian berusaha memanipulasi emosinya sendiri, baru kali ini Kyouka melakukannya.

"Ah! Pas sekali, Kyouka-chan! Pesanannya baru saja datang!" ujar Atsushi saat Kyouka kembali ke meja mereka. Namun sesaat kemudian Atsushi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyouka-nya. "Ada apa, Kyouka-chan?"

"Eh? Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kyouka dengan senyuman datar.

Duduk di bangku, Kyouka mulai memotong-motong _pancake_-nya. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Air matanya yang keluar sebelumnya, seolah-olah tidak pernah keluar.

"Tadi aku menghubungi para anggota Agensi, mengajak mereka untuk pergi. Mereka semua setuju, tapi entah kenapa sebelum menutup telepon ada yang mengataiku _'bodoh' _dan _'tidak peka'._" papar Atsushi.

"Humm..." Kyouka menyimak setengah hati sambil menyendok _pancake_-nya, yang anehnya terasa hambar.

Sepertinya memang mustahil untuk Atsushi bisa peka pada perasaan Kyouka. Betapa bodohnya ia sempat berharap.

Setelah makan, keduanya berjalan di pinggir jalan, melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Yokohama, seperti kencan pertama mereka dulu. Sebenarnya Kyouka senang. Menghirup udara segar sambil melihat pemandangan, namun dalam hatinya seolah ada yang mengganjal untuk merasakan perasaan senang itu.

"Kyouka-chan?"

Lagi-lagi Atsushi duluan yang menegurnya.

Kyouka menoleh, memandang Atsushi.

"Ah tidak, aku kira Kyouka-chan lelah berjalan terus. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar, duduk-duduk di taman?" usul Atsushi.

Sebenarnya Kyouka tidak selelah itu, untuk fisiknya. Tapi ia menyetujui saja usulan Atsushi untuk beristirahat di taman. Melihat bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

Taman Yokohama siang itu, walaupun sedang hari kerja, penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan yang terlihat sedang menikmati kencan mereka. Saling bertukar senyum, canda, dan tawa. Kyouka hanya bisa menatap sendu.

"Kyouka-chan, mungkin ini tiba-tiba tapi aku ingin bertanya." Sepertinya tujuan Atsushi mengajak Kyouka duduk di taman adalah untuk saat ini. "Kemana dan kenapa kamu pergi semalam?"

_Gasp._

Gawat. Kyouka sama sekali belum mempersiapkan jawabannya untuk pertanyaan sulit ini. Meskipun biasanya Kyouka selalu berbicara _straight-forward _atau _to the point_, untuk kali ini ia merasa bimbang untuk menjawab jujur sepenuhnya.

Pada akhirnya Kyouka hanya bisa mengatakan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan tentu saja Atsushi tidak puas.

Atsushi bukan orang sejenius Dazai, yang walaupun mengaku tidak bisa mengerti isi hati orang lain, tapi bisa menebak garis besarnya. Atsushi hanya mengerti apabila lawan bicaranya mengatakan unek-uneknya secara jelas. Mungkin ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan tidak peka.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Aku khawatir, Kyouka-chan. Untunglah kalau kali ini kamu selamat, tapi aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang." Atsushi menatap Kyouka, lurus ke manik _sapphire_-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ... ingin melihat laut saat malam hari di dermaga." Akhirnya Kyouka pun berbohong pada Atsushi.

Atsushi sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada omongan Kyouka. Ia menatap gadis itu yang sekarang justru memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah Atsushi.

"Kalau memang hanya seperti itu syukurlah. Tapi kenapa sewaktu kembali kamu bisa bersama Nakahara-san?"

"Ah ... Karena ... aku tertidur di dermaga setelah puas menatap laut, kemudian Port Mafia menemukanku dan membawaku ke markas mereka karena katanya ada pengguna kemampuan misterius yang sedang berkeliaran. Aku dibawa sepertinya adalah perintah orang itu." Kyouka menyinggung Ozaki Kouyou.

"Tapi justru di gedung Port Mafia itu, kamu dan Nakahara-san diserang oleh pengguna kemampuan misterius itu?"

Kyouka mengangguk. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam semalam.

"Kita harus segera menangkap orang itu agar bisa mengembalikanmu seperti semula." ujar Atsushi.

"Benar juga ya." gumam Kyouka pelan.

Wujudnya saat ini adalah ilusi.

Kyouka tahu itu.

Dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanyalah gadis berusia empat belas tahun lemah yang semalam menangis di ujung dermaga karena cinta pertamanya.

(_)

Sorenya Kyouka dan Atsushi kembali ke kantor. Kunikida terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, atau mungkin pekerjaan Atsushi atau Dazai yang sedang tidak mengantor hari ini. Rampo sedang di mejanya seperti biasa, bermain _game_ PSP. Yosano duduk di kursinya, membaca sesuatu.

"Ah, sudah pulang?" Yosano menyapa Atsushi dan Kyouka saat masuk ke dalam kantor. "Padahal tidak apa-apa kalau mau langsung ke asrama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak enak kalau Kunikida-san harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku. Jadi aku kembali ingin mengerjakannya-"

"Tidak perlu, Bocah. Laporan jatahmu itu cukup sedikit, sudah kuselesaikan setelah istirahat makan siang. Yang sedang kukerjakan ini laporan maniak bunuh diri sialan itu yang bertumpukan tidak terurus di mejanya." Kunikida mendengus.

"Maa, maa, Kunikida, tidak usah terlalu serius begitu. Nanti malam kan kita semua akan pergi ke festival!" sahut Rampo bersemangat. "Aaahh, permen apel, gulali, takoyaki, es serut,.."

Rampo sibuk membayangkan jajanan-jajanan festival yang ingin disantapnya.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak ikut dulu. Kalian-kalian saja yang pergi." ucap Kunikida lagi.

"Eh? Kunikida-san juga harus ikut dong!" ujar Kenji.

"Kyouka-chan akan ikut pergi juga kan? Kalau begitu setelah ini tidak usah kembali ke asrama. Di sini saja, akan kami dandani lagi." Naomi terlihat sudah tidak sabar.

"Atsushi boleh balik ke asrama kok. Nanti kita semua kumpul di gerbang festival jam enam sore ya." instruksi Yosano.

"Haaai."

(_)

"Kyouka-chan, entah kenapa kulihat wajahmu tampak lebih suram dibanding sebelumnya. Ada apa?" tanya Naomi saat ia memoleskan krim _foundation_ di wajah mungil Kyouka.

"..."

Wajah itu.

Wajah seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati atau putus cinta. Mata birunya tanpa cahaya. Wajahnya kelam, tidak bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Atsushi-san lagi? Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa cerita padaku."

"Anak yang tidak peka seperti Atsushi-san memang rentan sekali melukai perasaan wanita karena dia sendiri mungkin tidak mengerti. Jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Kyouka-chan." Haruno ikut menghibur.

"Kami seniormu di Agensi ini, tapi diluar itu, kami adalah kakak-kakak sekaligus teman-teman perempuanmu. Kamu bisa mempercayakan ceritamu pada kami. Jangan ditanggung sendiri." Yosano menepuk pundak Kyouka pelan.

Air mata menitik dari pelupuk mata Kyouka. Gadis itu tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan air mata dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam ini.

"A-Aku ... tidak begitu tahu." Kyouka mulai bercerita. Napasnya sesenggukan menahan tangis. "Aku merasa tidak terima saat dikatai bocah kecil dan tidak pantas bersanding dengannya sebagai wanita. Dadaku sakit saat ia justru mengakui bahwa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai figur adiknya. Tiap membayangkan wajahnya, ada perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam sini." Kyouka menyentuh dadanya. "Terasa sangat menyesakkan."

Baik Naomi, Haruno, dan Yosano mendengarkan cerita Kyouka tanpa menyelinginya dengan komentar. Gadis yang sebenarnya baru berusia empat belas tahun ini sedang mengalami cinta pertama. Dan cinta pertamanya tersebut justru tidak menganggapnya seorang wanita.

"Mencintai orang yang lebih tua mungkin memang lebih banyak ujiannya." Yosano meraih sikat rambut, menyikat rambut Kyouka yang lembut. "Menurutku tidak ada yang salah maupun yang benar dalam kasus kalian. Kalian berdua mungkin hanya salah paham."

"Bagaimana kalau Kyouka-chan mulai menunjukkan pesona sebagai wanita di hadapan Atsushi-san mulai hari ini? Lagipula tubuhmu sepantaran dengaku, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Atsushi-san. Aku akan mengajarimu trik-trik melekat dengan cowok." ujar Naomi.

Mata biru Kyouka perlahan kembali bersinar. Para perempuan di Agensi Detektif bukannya menyurutkan semangatnya seperti yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah yang bekerja di kafe Uzumaki itu, justru menyemangatinya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat dada Kyouka terasa sesak. Namun sesak yang menenangkan.

Ia bahagia. Saat ini dari lubuk hatinya ia sangat bahagia, bisa berada di Agensi Detektif.

**_~To Be Continued~_**

**Ah, gomen, lama updatenya. Dari kemarin sebulan bolak-balik meriksa chapter ini diedit-edit terus ngerasa ada yang nggak pas dan menyesuaikan alurnya. Tapi kalau ternyata masih terasa nggak jelas, mohon maaf lah ya :")**

**Oh ya, sebelumnya kalau kalian menyempatkan review berisi kesan kalian saat membaca cerita ini, itu akan sangat berarti untuk Nii dan menambah semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :)**

**Anyway, jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya ya~**


End file.
